


Déjà Vu

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Game Danganronpa, classic confession, killing game, shoujo trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Kokichi waits for Miu up on the rooftop, but what for? Well, clearly for something heavy and nerve-wracking.





	Déjà Vu

As the small boy waited on the snowy rooftop of the school, he had a lot of thoughts and emotions flowing within him all of fear, self-doubt, and excitement.

What if the girl whom he whispered to meet him on the rooftop after school doesn’t even show up? What if even though he told her not to tell anyone, she still ends up telling? She’s not one to talk about her life, but if someone was just to ask what the boy has whispered to her, she’ll tell them without a second thought. What if she never got the hint that he wants to meet up with her alone and she ends up taking someone with her?

Well, it’s not like he’s completely alone to begin with; Gonta is on the opposite side of the rooftop, his face buried into his book. For such a big man, he easily goes unnoticed. What’s he doing reading a book on top of the school roof on a snowy day when everyone else was getting their stuff ready to go home? Oh yes, it’s because he wants to be alone, something that Kokichi ruined for him just as he ruined for him.

Gonta’s presence isn’t too much of a bother though, if anything, he hasn’t even noticed that Kokichi’s here.

Kokichi wasn’t wearing anything for the cold winter weather for he quickly came up to the rooftop without taking a stop to his locker where his jacket was in, which he now believes was a dumb move. But yet- something that he just now came to notice- he’s not cold. He’s not hot either, more so he can’t feel any kind of temperature.

Some minutes past and Kokichi still found himself waiting. ‘Is she not coming? Of course she’s not coming, why would she go all the way up to the rooftop where it’s snowing just to meet up with the biggest loser in school when she could be at her warm house, watching the newest broadcast of Danganronpa 51?’ just as the purple haired boy’s negative thoughts where beginning to get the better of him, he heard the door roughly open.

“Oh good, you’re still here. Sorry I’m late, some idiot thought that it’ll be funny to run off with my school bag,” Miu stood tall in front of him, handbag being held over her shoulder. It’s jagged, there’s no doubt that whoever that idiot was, she didn’t hesitate into giving them some hard whackings. The way she wore her uniform with rolled up sleeves, short skirt with nothing to cover the thighs, and buttons not being clasped fully up, revealing her breast line is bold, but Kokichi also thought her to be dumb for that; she doesn’t have to be beating perverts if she’d just bother to cover up some skin. 

She’s not wearing anything for the cold weather, and the boy knows that she didn’t just leave her jacket in her locker, she never wore it today just as she does every day because ‘It’s a bother to wear.’ He was about to scold her for that just like he does every time but stopped himself, realizing that that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is confessing.

He replies, “It’s okay, I’m just glad you came. Oh-but-um… you’re not wearing a jacket…”

Stalling.

“Then again, I’m not either.”

More stalling.

Kokichi was swaying from leg to leg, putting more weight on one then switching to the other. Although his eyes were on her, they wandered from one part of her face to the other, avoiding her eyes. With how nervous he is, you’d think he’s planning on strangling her. But of course, he has every right to be nervous; he’s going to confess his love to the girl who’s helped him come this far in life, and any kind of reaction has the chance in leading to separation.

“What’s wrong? Is someone picking on you again?” she asked. She really does care for him, wanting to help him however she could.

“Actually...no,” no lying, now would be a bad time for such a habit, “I called you up here because...because…” 

‘No stalling, no stalling, no stalling. Why’s it always so hard for me to be honest?’ the boy isn’t usually one to express his true feelings. He knows that Miu’s an impatient girl though, so he has to get straight to the point.

Large footsteps were heard from the other man on the rooftop and so was the sentence, “I love you.”

. . .

As Kokichi waits for Miu up on the snowy, virtual rooftop, he gets a feeling that this is all too familiar. Has he been in this situation before? Not that he could remember. And what is he doing waiting for Miu up on this rooftop anyways? Oh right, to indirectly strangle her, how could he forget something as heavy as that?

Why does he feel this nervous? His plan should work perfectly. He was only going to kill the girl who plans on killing him, the girl who does whatever she could to help him with his plans and who helped him get this far in the killing game… He guesses he has the right to be this nervous.

She comes, shaking and sweating, showing just how nervous she is like an open book. Kokichi toys with her, stalling, giving the larger man a sign to get ready. Large footsteps were heard right after an, “I’m sorry…”

No matter what he’s feeling right now, now is not the time to express his true emotions; he grins widely.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much Irouma smut, so much... So I wanted to do something for this pairing that's not spicy at all.


End file.
